Bloomination
by jpoeling
Summary: This is a crossover and probably the farthest off canon you will see my stories. I thought it was a fun idea so here it is. What will happen when Kyle has a showdown with his greatest enemy Carol Bloom!


02/03/2009 14:25:00

Kyle and Declan were sitting at a table at The Rack.

"Dude why are you going to train with Foss? Almost your whole family and Amanda are out of town. In my opinion it is time for another guys night out," Declan said lightly trying to get Kyle to loosen up.

"That's why I am training, Josh had that same idea and I promised Nicole we wouldn't do anything while they were away," Kyle voice was serious.

"Still your wasting a golden opportunity here. Haven't you heard when the Amanda is away the Kyle can come out to play," Declan said trying to get his friend to do something un-Kyle like.

Kyle decided to ignore that last part, "I got to go, Foss is expecting me in twenty minutes. Why don't you come along you haven't seen Foss in awhile."

Declan rolled his spending time helping Kyle train didn't sound like an adventure but he had nothing else better to do, "Fine but were going to talk about this no fun rule you got going on."

Fifteen minutes later they pulled up to the warehouse, Foss was waiting outside.

"What's he doing here?" Foss said slightly annoyed referring to Declan.

"Good to see you to Foss. How ya been," Declan voice full of sarcasm.

"I asked him to come," Kyle said shortly, "Declan is going to help with my training."

"Fine," Foss said still not happy about it.

"Here put this on and climb," Foss said as handed Kyle a blindfold.

Kyle didn't know the reason for the blindfold but didn't question and put it on facing the climbing wall. "Is there more to this exercise than just climbing," Kyle asked while beginning his ascension.

The climb was easy, he had climbed the wall so many times he knew exactly where every hold was. Kyle was about fifteen feet up when his hearing alerted him to something coming at him. Kyle instinctively threw out his hand to hit the object away and almost making him fall off from the lack of balance, "What was that?"

"Climbing has become to easy to you and your body is more than capable to climb almost anything now. So we are going to test you agility and reflexes by throwing tennis balls at you while you climb," Foss said loudly.

Before Kyle could question he could feel another ball approaching but this time it was coming for his head. Kyle let go of the wall and fell a few feet before grabbing another hold to stop himself.

"Training you may not be so bad after all," Declan said smugly.

"Kyle the object is to keep moving and still maintaining focus," Foss yelled because Kyle was wasting time.

"Better do as he says Kyle, Foss has baseballs down here too!" Declan said warningly.

With that Kyle took off advancing to each hold as fast as he could while Foss and Declan tried to hit him. At first it was difficult for Kyle because both his mind and his body demanded quite a bit of focus for this challenge. Within a few minutes Kyle was going smoothly, almost to the point he could tell where the ball was going to land before Foss or Declan threw it.

After half an hour of constant climbing Foss called the session over. Kyle took off the blindfold and looked at Foss, "You could have warned me before I went up there."

Before Foss could speak Declan jumped in, "More fun this way."

Foss for the first time smirked and left the two teenagers to clean up the sport balls. After Kyle and Declan got done cleaning up the training equipment they joined Foss at the table.

"Here," Foss said as he handed Kyle an old worn book.

"What's this?" Kyle said confused. He had already been through most of Baylin's old books.

Before Foss could answer something caught Kyle's attention, "Foss! There is someone approaching the warehouse."

"How many?" Declan asked

"From the sound of the footsteps just one," Kyle said surely.

Foss was suspicious, "Kyle, Declan go get out of site. Nobody can catch you in here it would expose you."

Kyle and Declan started to run behind the climbing wall when Kyle suddenly stopped and faced the entrance door.

"What are you doing Kyle?" Declan said exasperated.

"I know who it is," Kyle said disbelievingly.

Declan got curious at this revelation, "Who is it?"

Kyle answered as a middle-aged woman with short curly brown hair entered their sights, "Mrs. Bloom." Kyle didn't know how or why Mrs. Bloom was there but for some reason she made his neck hairs stand on end.

Kyle started to walk towards Mrs. Bloom not knowing what he was going to say, Declan just stood there in shock unable to grasp the situation. Foss who had gotten his gun quickly hid it.

"Mrs. Bloom I can explain," Kyle said automatically.

"Kyle Trager," Mrs. Bloom said angrily almost like she was possessed.

Foss was about four feet from her side when Kyle felt it, "Foss get back!"

At the sound of the urgency in Kyle's voice Foss stopped, "Kyle what is happening?" Foss now had a bad feeling about this.

"It is Mrs. Bloom, her body temperature is rising rapidly and I can feel heat body changing," Kyle said unable to grasp what was happening.

Declan ran up beside Kyle as Mrs. Bloom began to change, "Kyle what the hell is happening here?"

Kyle's mouth fell open and his eyes went into a state of shock, "I don't know".

Mrs. Bloom screamed out in pain as she started to grow and her muscles swelled up and became as hard a rock. She was growing at an accelerated pace but what was most startling was that her skin and hair were turning green.

Foss saw what was going on and immediately ran back for his gun, it was pure instinct that told him to do so.

Kyle and Declan looked at the beast that stood before them, the once Mrs. Bloom. Kyle looked at her; she was about ten feet tall four times as wide as he was. The monster's demeanor no longer showed any civilized behavior but was now completely taken over by rage and anger.

Declan looked at the creature, unable to move from her horrid stare. Declan had never been more afraid in his life as he was now, the beast's grunts and snarling shook him to the core. "From the look of its stare it looks like it wants to kill you," Declan said still shook.

Kyle was in awe but that stare was nothing new, "Mrs. Bloom's stare is probably the only thing that hasn't changed."

"Why do you think it's here?" Declan asked still scared stiff.

Before Kyle could answer the beast spoke for the first time, "Trager Boy no good for Amanda! Trager Boy take daughter away from Carol Bloom! Carol Bloom smash puny Trager Boy." The creature's voice deep and angry unlike anything the three onlookers have overheard.

With those words Foss knew he had no other choice and fired three bullets towards the creature. Kyle saw Foss but didn't have enough time to stop him from shooting. Kyle looked back at Mrs. Bloom and saw the bullets hit her, but to his astonishment they bounced right off.

When the bullets hit her she yelled in anger and looked straight at Foss. Without hesitation the creature started to charge towards Foss, "Little man no hurt Carol Bloom! Carol Bloom hurt little man!"

Kyle and Declan watched as the beast picked up Foss with no effort and hurled him at the table with Baylin's books. "Foss!" Kyle yelled full of concern that his friend may be hurt.

To Kyle's relief Foss got up but held his leg, obviously hurt.

Kyle turned to Declan and shook him back to reality, "Go help Foss!"

"What are you going to do?" said Declan hoping Kyle wasn't planning on doing anything brash.

"Whatever this thing wants it is after me. I am going to make it come after me and I am our best shot at buying us some time until we can figure out what were going to do," Kyle said hurriedly. "Now go!" Kyle demanded.

"Good luck man," Declan wished his friend before running to help Foss.

Kyle took a breath, "Hey Mrs. Bloom I am the one you want. They are not the ones that Amanda cares about". Kyle's voice as loud as he could possibly make it.

Carol Bloom heard him and turned giving him a piercing stare. Mrs. Bloom jumped high into the air and landing right in front of Kyle, the concrete smashed beneath her. "Trager Boy want to take Amanda away! Trager Boy hurt Amanda!"

"Mrs. Bloom I love Amanda, I would never hurt her. You have to fight this Mrs. Bloom, don't let it control you," Kyle tried to reason with the beast.

Mrs. Bloom got angrier at his words, "Trager Boy lie to Carol Bloom! Carol Bloom crush!" With that Mrs. Bloom launched a right punch towards Kyle.

Kyle was barely able to maneuver around it but then another arm came at him from the other side. Kyle felt like he was hit by a train as he was propelled straight back into the climbing wall. Kyle struggled to get to his feet as the beast once again was charging towards him, growling and grunting in frustration.

Kyle recovered enough to jump up to Mrs. Blooms shoulder and push his hand off of her to land a few feet behind her. Mrs. Bloom ran straight into the climbing wall demolishing most of the structure.

"Kyle take these!" Foss yelled as Declan threw two metal objects to Kyle. Before Kyle could question what they were Foss answered, "Their brass knuckles put them on and attack that thing!"

Kyle look horrified at Foss, "I can't hit Mrs. Bloom!"

"Kyle that is not Mrs. Bloom and she will kill you unless you stop her!" Foss's pleas were desperate.

Kyle did not have time to think as he saw the beast turn around and stare at him, ready for the kill. Kyle quickly as he could placed the objects on his hands and clutched his fists together. Kyle took off towards the beast and dodged an attack from her right arm and jumped towards the beast's face, throwing a punch as hard as he could into the beast's chin. Kyle then pushed himself off of the beast's chest with his feet.

Kyle looked at the beast's head as it sat still, not turning and he was afraid he had hurt Mrs. Bloom. But the beast was just stunned and turned her head back to face her attacker, fiercer than ever and angry at his attack.

"Trager Boy hurt Carol Bloom! Carol Bloom smash Trager Boy!" the creature's voice now with more rage and determination. Mrs. Bloom ran towards Kyle ready for the kill and when she got close tried to land a kick straight into Kyle's chest. Kyle was barely able to jump on top of her foot and land another punch to the creature's face, although the attack was less effective than the first.

Kyle didn't know what to do as the creature kept launching one attack after the other, him barely dodging and staying balanced. He knew nothing he did would hurt her and he couldn't keep up these evasive maneuvers forever. Every time the creature missed her target it got angrier making it move a little faster.

"Kyle I got a plan but you have to disable it for a few seconds!" Foss yelled as Kyle barely jumped up while Mrs. Bloom hit the ground causing a 10 feet radius of concrete to break. Kyle heard Foss's words and knew there was only one way to buy himself some time. Kyle once again ran towards the beast and the beast protected its face remembering that is where Kyle always attacked, but Kyle instead threw as much strength as he could throwing a punch into the creature's stomach.

The creature growled out in pain and clutched its stomach not expecting the attack. Kyle turned quickly back to Foss knowing he didn't have much time.

"Take off the knuckles and put these on," Foss said fear evident in his voice. Declan once again threw two objects at Kyle and caught them. Kyle took off the knuckles quickly and took the protective black casing from around the new objects. As the objects revealed themselves, a look of terror came over Kyle's face, in his hands he held two attachments for his hands. Each attachment had three long metal points coming out of them, like claws. "I can't use these they will hurt her!" Kyle yelled in desperation.

"Kyle there is no other option and you can heal her after you have disabled her," Foss said annoyed and upset that his pupil didn't see this was a kill or be killed situation.

Kyle didn't have time to argue because Mrs. Bloom was about to recover and he quickly put the claws on.

Declan turned to Foss, "Who could've done this to Mrs. Bloom?"

"Isn't it obvious Latnock is upset with Kyle so they sent that thing," Foss said annoyed that Latnock would do something like this.

"Why would they do that to Mrs. Bloom? Don't they want Kyle to join them, not kill them?" Declan asked unbelieving.

"I guess after Kyle has avoided them for so long they have decided to cut their losses. They will probably focus on Jessie after Kyle is terminated," Foss said not sure if that was the right answer.

Kyle stared at the beast, who now was really angry at the hurt from his last Kyle knew what he had to do, he could not save Mrs. Bloom unless he could get close and that would require her to be unconscious. Kyle had figured out Latnock was probably behind this and they injected Mrs. Bloom with one of their experiments, he was sure if he could get into Mrs. Bloom's mind he could destroy the toxin.

Kyle ran three feet as fast as he could and jumped high into the air, Carol Bloom looked above her wondering what he was doing. Kyle fell on to her back and lunged his claws into her back, pulling them in and out as hard and fast as he could. The beast shrieked in pain and agony. The beast let out a bloodthirsty roar as it fought the pain and reach behind her and grabbed Kyle off from behind her neck. Mrs. Bloom held Kyle in one hand grunting and looking extremely perturbed at the boy. "Trager Boy hurt Carol Bloom! Trager Boy hurt Amanda! Trager Boy must be crushed," the creature said as she lifted Kyle in the air and threw him violently into the ground and stomped on him.

Kyle let out in pain from the crush. The creature kept stomping until she stopped and turned around, to get ready for the finishing blow. Kyle dazedly looked at the creature's back, all signs of his attack were gone, somehow the creature healed itself. As the creature quickly turned around started running it jumped up in the air, and its hands out in front of it ready to break Kyle to pieces. Kyle didn't know how but he had enough strength to roll out the way in time.

Kyle got back to his feet and looked at the creature, she was confused and angry that her attack missed. Kyle struggled to get to his feet; he knew he only had one more attack in him. The creature stood up and looked at the boy who could barely stand, "Trager Boy weak! Carol Bloom stronger than Trager Boy! He let Amanda get hurt!"

Kyle gathered up what he had left and lunged at Mrs. Bloom and plunged his claws into her stomach, and as fast as he could kept pulling them in and out. Kyle thought he was winning but once again felt the beast's grip around him. The beast pulled Kyle and his claws off of her and tightened her grip around him.

At that point Foss and Declan came rushing towards Carol Bloom both firing bullets, hoping to save Kyle. The bullets had no effect on the beast's tough skin but nonetheless was annoyed and turned towards them. With the other hand hit both Foss and Declan clear across the room knocking them unconscious.

"No!" Kyle yelled seeing his friends hurled like rag dolls.

The pain in Kyle's voice brought the creature's focus back to him and shoved him against the remains of the climbing wall. The creature put two fingers on both sides of Kyle's throat making him unable to talk. The creature took her other hand and removed one of Kyle's claws and held it up to her eyes, examining what had caused her pain.

The creature grunted at the feeble device and positioned it in her hand. The creature looked dead straight into Kyle's eyes, the monstrous stare causing him fear he had never known before. Kyle realized he had failed to save his friends, Mrs. Bloom, and himself. He also thought how he had let down Amanda by not being strong enough and gave up his will to fight against the beast.

The creature let out a torturous smile and grunted, "Trager Boy is weak! He not hurt Amanda anymore!" Without warning a claw plunged into Kyle's throat releasing blood.

The creature laughed mercilessly at its victory watching the boy instantaneously die.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

With the shock of the claw plunging into him Kyle woke up in panicked sweat. Kyle looked around him to see the friendly walls of his room and noticed the sound that had awakened him, a tapping at his window. Kyle wiped the sweat from his forehead and got up to find the source of the noise, fear still a hold of him. Kyle looked out the window with a sudden sense of surprise and relief; Amanda was standing looking worried outside his window. Kyle quickly opened the window, "Amanda what are you doing here?!"

Amanda was still worried but a little relieved to see Kyle in front of her, "Kyle I was sleeping and all of sudden I felt you crying out in pain and the feeling was so powerful I had to come see if you were alright… Kyle your face it is covered in sweat. Are you alright," Amanda's voice now panicky from looking at Kyle.

Kyle didn't know why but he held out his hand and helped Amanda in, "Everything is okay I just had a bad dream", Kyle tried to smile to calm Amanda down.

"It must have been some dream, do you want to talk about?" Amanda asked really concerned a dream could do that to anyone.

"Not really it is over, it was nothing but a bad dream," Kyle said somewhat calmly trying to convince himself.

Amanda decided it was for the best and got a sly smile on her face, "Hey Kyle do you mind if I just stay here? My mom is out of town and it is late."

Kyle didn't protest, in fact he was still shook up and liked the idea of Amanda being there for comfort. Kyle took Amanda by the hand and got into his tub and let her in next to him. Amanda gave Kyle a soft kiss before laying her head on his chest. Kyle became completely calm having Amanda there.

"I hope that sometime you will tell me about your dream," Amanda said already sleepily.

Without thinking Kyle casually replied, "It was nothing, just remind me to be nicer to your mother for now on." With those words Kyle closed his eyes.

Amanda looked up quickly confused by Kyle's words, but seeing his eyes closed and him at piece decided it wasn't important and fell asleep in Kyle's arms.

[A/N So yeah this will probably be the most off canon I will get in my stories but when the idea popped into my head I thought it was really funny. I mean a Carol Bloom Hulk coming after Kyle, transformed by Latnock. Oh this is meant to be a dream Kyle has after watching Wolverine vs. The Hulk. Hope this was somewhat entertaining and I will go back to writing my normal fan fictions]


End file.
